Los flash backs de un ángel
by pilikaizuihokkaido
Summary: Este es mi primer fan fic. Es un universo alterno, es un LenxPilika, LysergxJeanne, HaoxAnna, TamaoxHoro, TamaoxYoh. Un ángel recuerda muchas cosas, y nos muestra lo que piensa un ser muy querido para él. Sólo lean y descubran.¡Soy muy mala para los summ
1. Capítulo 1

Este es el segundo fan fic que hago, pero el primero que publico.

Espero que les guste.

EL FLASH BACK DE UN ÁNGEL

Hoy es su aniversario, nuevamente. El día en que mi vida se destrozó por completo hace doce años. El día en que él se fue de nuestras vidas para siempre. Mi ser más querido en la Tierra. Cada vez que me acuerdo, quiero llorar, siento un nudo muy grande en mi garganta ¿y quién no lo tendría? Se los contaré desde el principio para que me puedan entender, aunque al final, pensarán que fue mi culpa. No lo sé, pero siempre me la he echado, porque yo le pude haber salvado la vida, pero no hice nada. Ahora no está, y no puedo hacer nada para recuperarlo. Este es un flash back que me seguirá por siempre, aunque no quiera. Este flash back es un pequeño recuerdo de él, un mes antes de que se fuera, un mes antes de que lo perdiera, un mes antes de que partiera. Se preguntarán por qué les cuento todo desde un mes antes, pues un mes antes de su muerte, empezó una nueva vida para casi todos, pues se formaron nuevas parejitas en nuestro grupo de amigos. Este flash back contiene alegría, amor, amistad, desamor, y la normalidad que siempre habíamos llevado antes de que él se alejara de nuestras vidas. Y así comienza, todo normal, pero nadie se podía imaginar que tras tanta alegría, el final fuera desastroso.

Eso fue lo que pensaba una persona muy querida para mi. Y empezó a recordar todo lo bueno que pasaba antes de la muerte de un ser muy querido.

FLASH BACK

Era un día nublado en el instituto "Warskin", pero los alumnos no lo tomaron en cuenta y mucho menos los profesores. Este gran instituto era el mejor del país y estaba situado en la mejor colonia de la no tan grande ciudad de Izumo.

A la directora le decían de cariño directora Apache, pues llevaba un sombrero muy extraño con plumas en la superficie, y a todos les llamaba la atención ese sombrero tan peculiar, por eso le pusieron ese sobrenombre.

Esa mañana todo marchaba muy normal, demasiado para la directora, pues ya eran las 7:30 y todo estaba muy calmado, pues normalmente uno de los alumnos de 9° grado ya estaría en su oficina con un reporte de cualquier maestro, así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta para ver si todo marchaba bien.

En otro lugar, en el mismo instituto, los alumnos de 9° grado estaban en la clase de música, atendidos por el profesor Ryu, quien era un experto en este arte.

-Bien chicos, cantémosla otra vez. Espero que ya se la hayan aprendido- dijo el profesor Ryu mientras borraba el pintarrón.

¡Sí- dijeron los chicos no tan entusiasmados.

-Entonces empecemos- dijo Ryu moviendo su dedo con ritmo.

-"Parece que va a llover, el cielo se está nublando, parece que va a llover¡ay mamá me estoy mojando!"- cantaban los alumnos al compás sin equivocarse ni una sola vez.

¡Perfecto, maravilloso, espléndido- dijo su profesor mientras limpiaba una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

Entonces tocaron la puerta del salón.

-Adelante- dijo Ryu.

Entró una mujer rubia llamada Shalona, quien era la secretaria. Esta era rubia, y tenía el rostro de una mujer madura.

-La directora quiere verte- dijo y cerró la puerta sin escuchar respuesta alguna.

-Sí, ya voy- dijo en voz baja –Por favor, compórtense bien en lo que regreso. Si suena el timbre antes de que regrese, se van a su siguiente clase¿está bien-

Los chicos solo movieron la cabeza afirmando a la pregunta. Hecho esto, el profesor salió.

¡Pero qué vergüenza! No puedo creer que esto sea música- dijo una rubia de ojos negros de nombre Anna Kyouyama.

-No te preocupes, no es tan malo- dijo otra chica que estaba sentada delante de ellaésta tenía el pelo rosa, al igual que sus ojos y se llamaba Tamao Tamamura.

-La rosada tiene razón, no es tan malo- dijo un chico moreno, de pelo chino, el cual se llamaba Chokolove.

¡¿Y a ti quién te dio permiso de entrometerte en las pláticas de los demás¡Largo de aquí- dijo Anna señalando el asiento de Chokolove, mientras veía orgullosa cómo la obedecía.

-Ya Anna, no es para tanto, tranquilízate- decía Tamao tratando de calmar a Anna.

-Muy bien¿alguna duda- decía un chico mientras se levantaba de su lugar e iba en dirección al escritorio. Este tenía el pelo largo y castaño, pero le quedaba muy bien. Su nombre era Hao Asakura. Ese chico era el dolor de cabeza de todos los profesores, pues a pesar de su edad, era muy bromista.

-Yo tengo una- dijo Anna levantándose de su lugar.

-Adelante- dijo Hao

¿Por qué eres tan bromista Hao¿No podrías ser más como... - miró a su alrededor hasta toparse con "él"-... tu hermano- dijo sarcásticamente Anna.

¿Cómo él¿Por qué como él- preguntó Hao con curiosidad.

-Porque es más calmado que tú- dijo sarcásticamente de nuevo.

Todos en la clase los miraban con atención, haciendo el menor ruido posible, pues el final de estas pequeñas discusiones siempre era gracioso.

Hao miró con atención a su pequeño hermano gemelo. Era casi idéntico a él, sólo que éste tenía el pelo más corto, y por alguna extraña razón, le encantaba llevar siempre unos audífonos naranjas, muy grandes por cierto. Su nombre era Yoh Asakura. Hao tomó aire.

¡Despierta Yoh- gritó con fuerza Hao para despertar a su "hermanito".

¿Eh¿Qué- decía Yoh confundido mientras trataba de despertarse.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, dormirse en hora de clase- decía Hao imitando a un maestro que una vez descubrió a Yoh dormido en hora de clase.

-Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji- reía Yoh, y cualquiera que lo escuchara reír así por primera vez, pensaría que Yoh estaba loco al reírse de esa forma tan singular.

¿Qué haré contigo "hermanito"- dijo Hao tocándose la frente- a la dirección- dijo señalando la puerta.

-Sí profesor Hao- dijo Yoh con cataratas en sus ojos imitando aquella vez.

Todos se estaban riendo en la clase, pues era muy gracioso ver esas escenas.

En esos momentos de alegría y paz, suena el timbre, el aviso de que todos los alumnos deben ir a su siguiente clase. Y la siguiente clase de estos chicos era educación física, su clase favorita. La maestra que le impartía esta clase se llamaba Sally. Era muy estricta, pero una verdadera experta en esta materia. Era una mujer de pelo rojo, y su rostro reflejaba una apariencia severa.

-No me gusta correr, prefiero mil veces hacer lagartijas- decía Yoh a Hao mientras que daban vueltas en una pequeña parte del enorme gimnasio.

-Pero mira ese panorama Yoh- decía Hao moviendo la cabeza de su hermano en dirección hacia tres chicas: la rubia: Anna Kyouyama; la segunda era la pelirosada: Tamao Tamamura; y la tercera, pero no más ni menos importante era una chica de pelo plateado y ojos rojos, y tenía la piel más blanca que Anna, ella era Jeanne.

Yoh sólo se les quedó viendo unos momentos como baboso al igual que Hao, hasta que Sally vio su "comportamiento".

¡Menos charla y más acción- gritó Sally rebasando a los chicos embobados. Ella hacía todos los ejercicios que ponía con todo el grupo y no mostraba cansancio alguno aunque ella hacía ejercicio todo el día.

¡Miren lo que puedo hacer- gritó Jeanne corriendo al revés.

¡Deja de estar haciendo payasadas- le gritó Anna.

-Te puedes lastimar- dijo preocupada Tamao.

-Claro que no- dijo sin preocupación Jeanne.

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que Jeanne se tropezó con "algo".

¡Ay- gimió Jeanne.

¡Jeanne- gritaron preocupadas Anna y Tamao.

-Mi pie- decía Jeanne mientras tocaba su tobillo.

Sally fue corriendo hacia ella. Alrededor de Jeanne estaba toda la clase haciendo bola, viendo qué le había pasado, pero sólo Anna y Tamao la ayudaban.

¿Te encuentras bien- le preguntó Sally.

-Me duele mi tobillo- decía con preocupación Jeanne.

-Anna, Tamao, por favor ayuden a que Jeanne vaya a la enfermería ¿está bien- dijo Sally.

Anna y Tamao afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Y bien¿ustedes qué hacen aquí- les decía Sally a los que estaban haciendo bola ¡despejen el área y prosigan con sus ejercicios! Aquí no pasó nada- decía autoritariamente.

Todos obedecieron. Mientras que con Tamao, Anna y Jeanne, ya habían llegado a la enfermería. La enfermera Eliza las atendió amablemente. Era una mujer muy linda, alta y de pelo rubio, y era la esposa del profesor Fausto, que enseñaba biologíaéste también tenía pelo rubio, era alto, siempre tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y siempre llevaba con él una bata blanca, para el laboratorio.

¿Y ahora qué te pasó Jeanne- preguntó Eliza, pues como Jeanne hacía muchas payasadas, siempre terminaba lastimándose, y a cada rato iba a la enfermería.

-Me tropecé con algo en la clase de educación física cuando estábamos corriendo y ahora me duele mucho el tobillo derecho- decía Jeanne mientras Anna y Tamao la ayudaban a sentarse en una pequeña cama que estaba en un rincón.

¡No es cierto- dijo desmintiendo Anna- dile la verdad.

Jeanne sólo miraba el piso encubriendo la verdad.

-Está bien. Estaba corriendo al revés y tropecé al pisar mis agujetas- se desmintió a sí misma Jeanne.

¿Ya lo ves? No te pasa nada si dices la verdad- decía Eliza con su misma amabilidad de siempre.

-Sí- dijo algo avergonzada Jeanne, pero con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, gracias por traerla- decía Eliza a Anna y Tamao- Ya se pueden retirar a su clase antes de que se acabe.

¡Sí! Con su permiso- dijeron Anna y Tamao al mismo tiempo.

Al regresar al gimnasio, ya faltaba poco para que se retiraran, así que se incorporaron a los ejercicios que faltaban, y cuando terminaron, Sally los envió a su salón.

Cuando llegaron al salón, se sentaron rápidamente, pues el profesor de historia era muy estricto, y no soportaba ninguna indisciplina. Este maestro tenía un rostro severo. Era rubio, llevaba lentes, y se vestía muy formal. Este maestro era el favorito de Jeanne y de Lyserg, un chico de pelo verde, al igual que sus ojos, muy amable por cierto y bastante educado. Lyserg era el alumno favorito del profesor Ryu, pues le caía muy bien.

El maestro Marco, al llegar, saludó como siempre, hizo algunas preguntas sobre la clase pasada, regañó algunas veces a Hao, pero para ellos ya era demasiado normal, y así transcurrió esta clase. Esta vez tenían que hacer un trabajo en equipo, era de tres. Anna, Tamao y Jeanne hicieron un equipo, y aunque aún no regresaba de la enfermería, la incluyeron en su equipo, otro de los equipos más reconocidos estaba conformado por Yoh, Hao y Lyserg, y aunque Hao quería estar con Anna, y Tamao, no lo dejaron, pues ese equipo ya estaba completo.

La siguiente clase que seguía era geografía y era atendida por la profesora Ely. Era una mujer muy amable, era rubia y quería demasiado a sus alumnos. A pesar de ser muy joven, sabía mucho sobre esta materia. Al llegar saludó amablemente.

-Bien¿quién me puede decir algo sobre la ciudad de... - los miró con detenimiento-... Hokkaido- terminó de decir Ely.

La primera y única mano que se levantó al instante fue la de un chico de pelo azul celeste, y ojos del mismo color, y en la frente llevaba una banda muy linda y que le quedaba muy bien. Este chico se llamaba Horo Horo Izui.

-Adelante Horo Horo- dijo Ely señalándolo.

Horo Horo se levantó de su lugar- Hokkaido está al norte de Japón. Es una isla y la más septentrional del archipiélago. Está separado de la isla de Honshu por el estrecho de Tsugaru. Tiene un clima frío y una gran explotación forestal- dicho esto Horo Horo se sentó en su lugar.

-Muy bien Horo Horo... ¿cómo sabes tanto- quiso saber Ely.

-Yo soy originario de Hokkaido, y como nos mudamos a Izumo desde que tenía cinco años, me gusta saber cómo es ese lugar. Además mi hermana me pregunta cómo es- terminó de decir el chico peliazul.

-Ya veo- dijo Ely.

-Gran cosa- se escuchó decir a un chico de pelo violeta, tenía el pelo despeinado y algunos mechones de pelo cubrían su rostro, tenía ojos dorados, como de gato. Este chico se llamaba Len Tao.

¿Por qué dices eso Len- preguntó Ely.

-China es más interesante- dijo con vanidad.

¿Ah sí¿Y por qué lo dices Len- preguntó Ely¿qué tanto sabes de China?

-Es un estado de Asia, el primero del mundo por su población y el tercero por su extensión. Se extiende desde el Asia Central hasta el Océano Pacífico, que constituye su límite oriental. Tiene una extensión de 9'537'691 Km cuadrados y el número de habitantes, por lo menos era de 1'198'361'000-E- terminó Len.

-Muy bien¿y tú cómo sabes tanto Len- preguntó con curiosidad Ely.

-Porque yo vengo de China- dijo con vanidad Len... claro, como siempre.

-En ese caso Inglaterra es mucho mejor que China y Hokkaido juntos. Simplemente es mejor- dijo Lyserg mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-Dinos por qué Lyserg- dijo Ely

-Está bien- dijo Lyserg con su linda sonrisa de siempre- País del centro y sureste de Gran Bretaña. Tiene una extensión de 130'439 Km cuadrados. Su capital es Londres. Limita al Norte con Escocia y al Oeste con Gales. Territorio predominante llano, atravesado de Norte a Sur por los montes Peninos y regado por el Támesis. Clima oceánico, con lluvias abundantes. Importantes yacimientos de carbón. La industria, muy diversificada y desarrollada, tiene sus centros más importantes en las aglomeraciones de Londres, Birmingham y Manchester- terminó y se sentó.

¿Cómo supiste todo eso Lyserg- quiso saber Ely, pero como estaba casi segura cuál sería la respuesta, la pregunta le pareció algo estúpida.

-Porque yo soy de Inglaterra. Yo nací allá, sólo que nos tuvimos que mudar a Izumo por el trabajo de mi padre. Estamos aquí desde hace diez años- dijo Lyserg sonriendo mientras se sentaba.

-Veracruz es mucho mejor, yo no sé por qué dicen todo eso- dijo el chico moreno de nombre Chokolove.

-Dinos por qué Chokolove- dijo Ely un poco cansada ya, o mejor dicho, harta.

-'ta bueno. Es un estado del Este de México. Tiene una extensión de... ¿cuánto? Ah, sí, de 72'815 Km cuadrados. El clima es tropical húmedo. Tiene muchos cultivos de caña, azúcar, tabaco, café, cereales y frutos tropicales. Tiene una gran importante ganadería bovina y porcina. El principal recurso es el petróleo, con sus industrias derivadas. Y creo que ya es todo- terminó de decir Chokolove.

-Está bien. Y seguramente tú eres de allá¿no es así- preguntó Ely, aunque ya sabía que le iban a decir que sí.

-Así es. Y estoy orgulloso de ser de allá aunque esté acá- dijo Chokolove, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero Horo Horo empezó a gritar cosas absurdas a las ciudades antes mencionadas, y así empezó una pelea entre él, Len y Chokolove, pues como Lyserg no era un chico problemáticoél no discutía.

¡Silencio- gritó algo enojada Ely.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron Horo Horo y Chokolove.

-Mejor hay que arreglar este problema con una tarea- dijo Ely.

-Ahhh- dijeron algo triste los alumnos.

En ese momento suena nuevamente el timbre, pero esta vez no es para una clase más, sino para el descanso, el glorioso y ansiado descanso que todos habían esperado desde la mañana.

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2

Todos los chicos antes mencionados, excepto Hao se quedaban siempre en un pequeño jardín fuera de la escuela. Estaban comiendo y haciendo una que otra payasada. Y como Len era un chico serio, siempre se quedaba alejado de ellos.

De repente se ve llegar a una chica. Ésta tenía el pelo largo, debajo de su cintura, y era de color azul celeste, al igual que sus ojos. Tenía una banda en la cabeza, como si fuera una diadema. Esta chica era la hermana de Horo Horo: Pilika.

¡Hola- dijeron los chicos saludándola.

¡Hola hermanita- dijo Horo Horo levantándose.

¡Hola hermano¡Hola chicos- dijo Pilika también saludándolos.

-Siéntate- dijo Horo Horo ofreciéndole lugar a su hermanita.

-Gracias hermano- dijo Pilika sentándose.

Y así siguieron platicando, hasta que llega Hao.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras- dijo Yoh.

-Estaba por ahí con algunos problemillas- dijo Hao.

-Eso quiere decir que estabas en la dirección¿no es así- dijo Len con sarcasmo.

-Claro, como siempre- dijo Horo Horo siguiendo con el sarcasmo de Len.

-Olvídenlo- dijo Hao.

Hao nota la presencia de Pilika, y se le acerca, según él para coquetear, aunque más bien era para molestar a Horo, y a otra persona.

¡Hola- dijo Hao a Pilika.

-Hola Hao- dijo Pilika, aunque no tan entusiasmada.

-Te ves muy linda hoy- dijo Hao.

-Gracias- dijo algo sonrojada.

Horo Horo andaba muy distraído, pero notó cuando Hao le dijo eso a su hermanita.

¡Déjala en paz Hao- gritó Horo enojado.

-Pero no le he hecho nada malo a tu linda y encantadora hermana¿o sí- dijo Hao.

Horo Horo se enojó más y empezó a correr tras Hao. Todos se les quedaban viendo con cara de gracias, pues eso ocurría muy seguido. Mientras tanto, Pilika empieza a platicar con Anna, Tamao y Jeanne. Aunque Len seguía con su misma actitud, aunque parecía estar muy atento a lo que decía Pilika. Al terminar el descanso, todos se van a sus respectivos salones. Y las clases transcurren normal. Ese día salieron temprano, pues la directora había reunido a los maestros para una junta.

Al salir se quedaron en la entrada para esperar a algunas personas. Ese instituto era muy grande, y tenía primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, pero cada sección a parte, y no se les permitía entrar a otra que no fuera la suya.

¡Hola hermanos- dijo una pequeña niña de pelo castaño, y llevaba en su cabeza unas orejeras rosas. Esta niña tenía ocho años, iba en tercero de primaria en el mismo instituto y era hermana de los gemelos Asakura. Esta niña se llamaba Milly.

¡Hola Milly- dijeron Yoh y Hao al unísono.

Un rato después sale Pilika.

¡Hola hermanita- le dijo Horo a su hermana mientras cargaba su mochila.

¡Hola hermano! Gracias. ¿Cómo te fue- le decía Pilika a su hermano.

-Muy bien¿y a ti- preguntó el peliazul.

-También- siguió Pilika.

Y así siguieron platicando los hermanos del norte.

¡Hola Len- dijo una chica dándole un beso en la mejilla a Len. Esta tenía el pelo verde, y lo tenía amarrado por unos broches. Ésta iba en cuarto semestre de preparatoria, claro, en el mismo instituto. Su nombre era Jun. Y era la hermana de Len Tao.

-Ya te dije que no hicieras eso hermana- dijo Len limpiando su mejilla.

Ese fin de semana se iban a ir de campamento, e iban a ir por Manta Oyamada. Un chico de la misma edad que Yoh; iba en su escuela y fue su primer amigo ahí. Sólo que ese día no pudo asistir porque estaba enfermo. Manta tenía la estatura de Milly, a pesar de su edad. Era muy inteligente, y rubio, pero tenía una cabezota.

En fin, todos fueron hacia sus casas para hacer sus maletas. Se iban a quedar en una cabaña donde cabían todos cómodamente. Esa cabaña estaba cerca del bosque donde también estaba un río muy hermoso que querían conocer.

Al llegar a sus casas, empacaron todo lo necesario, y se despidieron de su familia. Milly, la hermana de los gemelos y Jun, la hermana de Len, no pudieron ir. Milly porque aún era muy pequeña, y Jun, porque no quería dejar sólo a su novio Lee Bruce Long, un chico que Jun había conocido desde la infancia. Cuando fueron por Manta, este demoró un poco, pero lograron llegar a la cabaña sin problemas. Al llegar, apartaron rápidamente sus habitaciones. Faltaba un mes para que los mayores se graduaran de la secundaria, pero como Manta y Chokolove se irían a estudiar al extranjero, querían pasar aunque fuera un fin de semana juntos unos momentos agradables. Cuando terminaron de acomodar sus cosas ya era muy tarde y bajaron a la sala para entretenerse un rato. Len, como siempre estaba alejado de los demás, decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el bosque para entrenar, pues él era experto en artes marciales.

¡Yo también quiero salir- gritaba Pilika jaloneando a su hermano.

-Después- le decía Horo.

Casi todos estaban entretenidos viendo la TV, excepto por Pilika y Manta.

-Si quieres yo te acompaño Pilika- empezó a decir Manta.

¿En serio- le preguntó Pilika dejando de jalonear a su hermano.

-Sí- continuó.

-Está bien- dijo alegremente Pilika –Hermano¿no te importa...

-Adelante, ve- interrumpió Horo.

¡Gracias- gritó Pilika emocionada, y se despidió de Horo con un beso en la mejilla.

¡no te preocupes, todo estará bien aquí- le gritó Horo antes de que Pilika se fuera.

Al salir se fueron por un pequeño sendero que daba hacia una cascada, pues la cabaña estaba en lo alto, tuvieron que subir para llegar hasta ella. Todos estaban muy cansados para ir a dar un paseo, claro, excepto Len, Pilika y Manta. Pero ese fin de semana iban a descansar mucho, pues no llevaban con ellos a ningún adulto. Estaban a punto de llegar a la punta de la cascada, cuando de repente se le escucha estornudar mucho a Manta, pues aún seguía enfermo.

-Perdón Pilika- dijo Manta limpiándose la nariz.

-No te preocupes. Si quieres regresamos- dijo algo triste.

-Yo puedo regresar sólo, si quieres continúa tú. Yo regresaré a la cabaña- dijo Manta.

-Está bien- dijo Pilika más alegre mientras le decía adiós con la mano y observaba cómo su pequeño amigo se iba alejando.

Pilika siguió con su camino hasta encontrarse con el río, y faltaba poco para llegar a la cascada. Se acercó un poco al río, pero se tropezó con una piedra a escasos centímetros del río y cayó al agua.

¡Ahhh- gritaba Pilika desesperada tratando de nadar, pero no podía, pues el agua era muy fuerte y fría.

Ja, ja, ja, soy muy mala.

¿Quieren saber si muere Pilika?

Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo!

Hasta luego!


	3. Capítulo 3

El miedo estaba invadiendo a Pilika, pues estaba a punto de llegar al final del río y aún no podía salir de esas aguas tan violentas. Pero no pudo zafarse, llegó a la cascada y cayó. Ella se desmayó por el miedo, pensando lo peor, y lo peor que ella estaba pensando, era en la muerte. Pero antes de que ella cayera, se notó una silueta rescatándola. Claro, cayeron, pero no tan fuerte.

Pilika estaba empezando a abrir poco a poco sus ojos. Ella estaba recargada en un árbol cuando despertó.

¿Te encuentras bien- dijo la persona que la salvó.

-Sí- respondió Pilika.

Ella veía medio borroso, pero cuando empezó a ver bien, lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos dorados que la veían con preocupación.

¿Len- preguntó Pilika, aunque ya sabía que era él.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Te encuentras bien- preguntó nuevamente.

-Sí, sólo que... ¿qué pasó- quiso saber Pilika.

-Estabas a punto de caer por la cascada... afortunadamente andaba por aquí cerca, y escuché tus gritos- le contestó Len viéndola aún preocupado.

-Gracias Len- dijo Pilika, y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Len.

-De... nada- Len se quedó unos momentos paralizado, pero después correspondió al abrazo de Pilika.

Tiempo después se soltaron.

-Y bien¿nos vamos- dijo Len ofreciéndole la mano.

-Sí- pero cuando Pilika se estaba levantando, cayó. Sorpresivamente, Len la alcanza para que no caiga. –Gracias... nuevamente- dijo Pilika - pero no me puedo levantar. Me siento cansada- dijo mientras se sentaba.

Len se quedó mirándola unos momentos.

-Si quieres yo te llevo cargada- dijo Len ofreciéndole de nuevo la mano.

¿No sería mucha molestia- quiso saber Pilika.

¿De qué otra forma puedes llegar si estás tan débil- preguntó Len.

-Bueno, gracias- dijo Pilika.

Len la subió a su espalda, para poderla llevar. En el camino iban platicando un poco.

¿Por qué eres tan serio Len- preguntó Pilika.

-Así soy yo- respondió Len.

¿Entonces por qué actuaste así conmigo- quiso saber Pilika.

-Tenía que ayudarte- dijo Len mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

Sin duda algo había entre ellos dos. Pilika se había enamorado poco a poco de él, pues lo había conocido desde que ella tenía cuatro años, pues él y su hermano iban en el mismo instituto, y aunque fuera extraña la relación de Horo y Len, eran los mejores amigos. Y Len, hasta hace poco, había empezado a sentir algo muy especial por Pilika, pues la ternura e inocencia que ella demostraba, lo sorprendieron totalmente. Horo Horo sabía que Len estaba enamorado, pero no sabía que era de su hermana. Len le había platicado que sentía algo por una chica, y Horo le ayudó a recapacitar que él estaba enamorado de ésta, al no saber que se trataba de su propia hermana.

El resto del camino se mantuvieron callados, pero era un silencio agradable, pues los ruidos que emitía el bosque, lo mantenían así.

Mientras tanto, en la acogedora cabaña, Yoh, Hao, Horo y Chokolove estaban jugando en el game cube, mientras que Manta simplemente observaba. Las chicas por su lado, estaban preparando la cena.

Cuando Len y Pilika llegaron, lo primero que hizo Horo fue pegar el grito en el cielo, pues Len traía a Pilika en su espalda, y para colmo, los dos estaban mojados.

Rápidamente Horo tomó a Pilika y la llevó a su habitación, y Tamao le llevó té para que se calentara un poco, pues estaba completamente helada cuando llegaron. En cambio Len, sólo se tomó un vaso caliente de leche.

Como Horo consentía mucho a su hermana, le llevó la cena a su cuarto, y le prometió que en las vacaciones, la llevaría a la playa junto con sus amigos, para celebrar el fin de cursos.

Más noche, Horo se quedó dormido con Pilika, pero ésta lo despertó y Horo se fue a su habitación. Así, ya casi todos estaban dormidos.

Por su lado, Hao había llevado a Anna hacia el río, para que viera lo hermoso que éste era en la noche. Anna sólo miraba a su alrededor asombrada ante tanta belleza.

-Qué hermoso- comentó Anna aún observando.

-Sí- afirmó Hao observando también- claro, aunque no tanto como tú- terminó de opinar Hao con un muy leve sonrojo.

Al decir esto, hizo que Anna también se sonrojara, aunque un poco más que él. Hao lo notó.

-Ah, sí. De nada- dijo Hao para que Anna reaccionara.

-Ya no es nuevo para mí- dijo con sarcasmo- además tú se lo dices a cuanta chica se te cruce enfrente- continúo.

-Sólo a las que en verdad lo son- dijo Hao- pero a ti te digo la verdad, tú eres mejor que todas ellas juntas.

¿Y Pilika qué? Siempre le dices que es muy linda y cosas así- reprochó la rubia.

-Porque es verdad- se defendió Hao- un momento- reaccionó¿tú no estarás celosa?

¿Yo¡Bah¿Y por qué debería estarlo- Anna volteó la mirada.

-Está bien, olvídalo- dijo Hao.

Ambos se fueron hacia una banca que estaba afuera de la cabaña, y se sentaron. Ya habían olvidado el tema de hace rato, y para romper el hielo, Hao empezó a hablar.

-Anna... - llamó Hao.

¿Sí- contestó Anna.

-En verdad eres muy hermosa- dijo por fin Hao.

¿Qué me estás tratando de decir- preguntó Anna irónicamente.

-Me has cautivado. Y creo que estoy... creo que estoy enamorado de ti- confesó Hao.

Anna no supo qué decir, sólo se sonrojó completamente.

-Hao, yo... - Anna volteó. Mala acción, pues al voltear, Hao la empezó a besar. Al principio, no sabía qué hacer, pero pocos segundos después correspondió al beso que le habían robado. Y así se quedaron hasta que tenían que tomar aire.

-Yo también te amo- contestó susurrando.

Después se volvieron a fundir en otro beso. Ya más tarde, entraron a la casa y se fueron a dormir, claro, cada uno a su propia habitación.

Ya eran como las 3 de la madrugada, y Pilika aún no podía conciliar el sueño, así que bajó a tomar un poco de leche caliente. En la cocina, alguien estaba sentado en una de las sillas, y tenía recostada su cabeza en la mesa, en la cual había cartones de leche.

–Es Len- dijo en voz baja Pilika prendiendo la luz, por eso alcanzó a distinguirlo. Se le quedó viendo unos momentos con ternura, pues ver a Len dormido le parecía como si fuera un angelito. No parecía el Len al que ella estaba acostumbrada. Parecía muy calmado. Pilika se acercó lentamente hacia Len, tratando de no hacer ruido y no despertarlo. Se sirvió leche en un vaso, fue hacia el horno y lo empezó a calentar. Pero por el ruido que hacía, Len se despertó. Pilika sacó el vaso del horno sin darse cuenta de que Len ya estaba despierto, y cuando iba en dirección a la puerta, lo vio. Ambos se sonrojaron, pues Len traía solamente el pantalón de su pijama, cosa que Pilika no había notado, y ella sólo traía una bata para dormir.

-Sólo vine por un poco de leche caliente- explicó Pilika mostrándole a Len su vaso.

-Está bien- dijo con nerviosismo.

Después de varios minutos cuando se les pasó la pena decidieron ponerse a hablar. Y durante la charla se empezaron a tener un poco más de confianza. De repente, la luz de la cocina se apaga, pues se había ido la luz. Pilika, como le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, dio un grito, pero nadie mas que Len lo pudo oír, pues los demás estaban profundamente dormidos. En su desesperación por el miedo, abrazó fuertemente a Len, sin recordar que era él, y no se separó hasta que regresó la luz, que fue pocos minutos después. Al notar Pilika a quién estaba abrazando, se ruborizó y se separó al instante.

-Perdón Len, es que... me asusté mucho- dijo Pilika aún sonrojada.

-Ehm, sí, no hay problema, no te preocupes- dijo Len tratando de disimular que estaba sonrojado también.

-Ya es muy tarde- dijo Pilika mirando el reloj que estaba en la pared.

-Hemos estado aquí durante dos horas- dijo asombrado Len- será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana será un día muy agitado- dijo con una mirada comprensiva.

-Sí, tienes razón, me iré a dormir- bostezó- buenas noches Len- y le sonrió.

-Sí, buenas noches para ti también- dijo algo sonrojado.

Después de la despedida, Pilika se va a dormir, rato después Len también se va a dormir a su habitación.


	4. Capítulo 4

Al día siguiente, todos se despertaron temprano para desayunar. Después de ahí, salieron a un día de campo para ver mejor la cascada. Len, por su parte, se fue a otro lado. A mitad del camino, no muy lejos del río, Pilika empezó a sentir miedo, pues la caída la asustó mucho.

-Si quieren yo los espero por aquí- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Pero hermanita¿no quieres ir a ver la cascada- preguntó su hermano Horo.

-No gracias, ayer ya la vi demasiado- dijo Pilika con sarcasmo, aunque aún nerviosa.

-Entonces yo me quedo contigo- dijo Horo.

-No gracias, ustedes continúen, estaré bien- dijo Pilika con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien- dijo algo desilusionado Horo.

-Hay que seguir si queremos llegar pronto- sugirió Yoh.

-Si no, la comida se enfriará- dijo Tamao -ten Pilika- dijo Tamao dándole un par de emparedados junto con un jugo.

-Muchas gracias Tam- le contestó Pilika.

-Está bien, ya vámonos... ¿segura que estarás bien- quiso saber Horo.

-Claro que sí hermano, sé cuidarme muy bien- contestó Pilika.

-Bueno... entonces tampoco te preocupes por nosotros, porque estaremos bien... ¿segura que no quieres venir- siguió preguntando Horo.

-Hermano, estaré perfectamente bien, y mejor váyanse para que puedan disfrutar el paisaje-dijo Pilika.

-está bien, adiós- dijeron todos en coro.

-adiós- contestó Pilika.

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de ahí, estaban Hao y Anna "disfrutando de la belleza del bosque".

Mientras que los demás se divertían, Pilika estaba sentada en una piedra a pocos metros del río, metida en sus pensamientos.

-No puedo creer que Lyserg y Jeanne ya lleven dos años- pensó Pilika- bueno, era de suponerse, eran excelentes amigos desde la primaria, además los dos son ingleses.- suspiró- quisiera tener novio... y que él fuera... –se interrumpió ella misma ya hablando- como si pudiera ser... él jamás se fijaría en mí, sólo me ve... sólo me ve como la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo- dijo Pilika algo desilusionada.

¿A quién te refieres- le interrumpieron.

¡Len- gritó Pilika asustada.

-Perdón¿te espanté- preguntó Len.

-Un poco... pero no te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo Pilika.

-Qué bien... escuché tu voz, y vine hacia acá, y escuché sin querer... por cierto¿de quién estabas hablando- preguntó Len.

-Ah... no, de nadie- dijo algo nerviosa Pilika.

-Puedes decirme, confía en mí- dijo Len.

-No te puedo decir- dijo Pilika con la cabeza baja.

-Oh- baja la cabeza también- entonces no confías en mí- empieza a caminar hacia otro lado- entonces te dejaré sola-

-No Len¡no te vayas- lo alcanza y lo sujeta de la mano- sí confío en ti-

¿Entonces por qué no me quieres decir- preguntó Len.

¿Y si te digo no te enojas- quiso saber Pilika, soltando su mano.

-Claro que no, lo prometo- dijo Len.

-Yo... yo estaba hablando... ¡yo estaba hablando de ti, Len- dijo Pilika muy sonrojada, y al ver la cara de asombro de Len, volteó su mirada para otro lado.

¿De mí- dijo algo ruborizado también.

-Sí- dijo Pilika en voz baja, pero audible.

¿Y porque dices eso- preguntó Len sonrojado.

-Porque es verdad... ¡yo te quiero mucho, Len- dijo Pilika sonrojada- y tú... tú nunca te fijarías en mí- empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas y a correr hacia otro lado.

Pero Len fue más rápido, se puso frente a ella y la sujetó de los hombros...

Continuará...

Sí, soy muy mala al dejarlo así, pero créanme, valdrá la pena la espera.

Creo que dentro de una semana tendrán el resto, porque voy a estar muy ocupada, así que... ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 5

Continuación:

Nunca me lo has preguntado- dijo Len.

Porque ya sé la respuesta- dijo Pilika con la cabeza baja.

¡Y es una respuesta falsa, Pilika-le dijo Len.

¿Qué dices-preguntó levantando la cabeza.

Que yo también te quiero, ¡y no como la hermanita de mi mejor amigo!... te quiero de una forma muy especial- se acercó lentamente y le limpió las lágrimas- yo no te quiero... te amo- y la besó antes de que Pilika pudiera haberle dicho algo.

Len, yo... - decía Pilika muy sonrojada, pero Len la interrumpió.

No digas nada, sólo di que sí quieres ser mi novia... - le dijo Len, pero alguien más los interrumpió.

Desafortunadamente, como por arte de magia, guiado por su instinto, llegaron Horo con Tamao, Manta, Chokolove e Yoh, pues Lyserg y Jeanne también se quedaron admirando la belleza del bosque.

¡¡¡Nunca lo permitiré- gritó Horo Horo.

¡Hermano- gritó Pilika muy asustada, pero aún sonrojada.

¡No permitiré esto- siguió gritando Horo muy enojado.

¡Bah! En realidad yo no pensaba pedirte permiso- dijo Len enfrentando a Horo, claro más sonrojado que nunca.

¡Eres un desvergonzado- le gritó Horo.

Como digas- le dijo Len.

No consentiré que salgas con mi pequeña hermana, abusador de menores- le dijo Horo.

¿Qué? ¿Yo- preguntó Len.

¡Hermano! ¡Ya no soy una niña- gritó Pilika enfrentándose a su hermano.

En ese momento, Tamao se pone enfrente de Horo, y le toma sus manos. Ambos se sonrojan.

Horo, no seas tan duro con Pilika. Por favor, dale una oportunidad- dijo Tamao con una voz muy dulce, para poder convencer a Horo.

¡No quiero- se negó él.

¡Por favor- pidió Tamao.

¡Qué no- gritó Horo.

Rápidamente, Tamao tomó a Horo por las mejillas y lo besó tiernamente. Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban muy rojos y Horo recapacitó.

Está bien, puedes salir con mi hermana- dijo Horo a Len.

¡Sabía que entrarías en razón hermano- dijo Pilika mientras lo abrazaba.

Durante el resto del día, se quedaron charlando un buen rato, pues ya habían regresado Anna, Jeanne, Hao y Lyserg. Y en la noche tuvieron que regresar todos a sus casas, recibidos cariñosamente por su familia.

Durante las siguientes tres semanas, todas las parejitas se la pasaron muy bien, a excepción de Len y Pilika, que fueron vigilados muy de cerca por Horo y Tamao, que estaba con él, aunque no quería molestarlos.

Pero un lunes de la última semana, Tamao escuchó discutir a Hao y Horo, en uno de los pasillos.

¡Pero ella es mi novia- gritaba Hao.

¡¿Y eso qué! ¡Yo también puedo hacerlo- discutía Horo.

¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo yo- decía más fuerte Hao.

¡No seas egoísta- decía Horo.

¡No soy egoísta, sólo que yo soy el único que le puede hablar- le decía Hao en tono de burla, pues le gustaba discutir así con Horo. Tamao no alcanzó a escuchar este último pedazo, porque se fue llorando hacia el jardín donde estaban todos, pues pensó que Horo la estaba engañando con Anna, y que Hao le estaba reclamando. Al llegar, le contó todo a Pilika.

Ya Tam, no llores- consolaba Pilika- seguro escuchaste mal.

¡Claro que no- sollozaba Tamao, luego se fue.

El resto de la semana, Tamao le aplicó "la ley de hielo" a Horo, y se mostraba indiferente hacia él.

Y el viernes, por fin había llegado el día en que los de secundaria se graduarían para entrar a la preparatoria, y todos estaban muy alegres, aunque algunos lloraban porque ya no se iban a ver. A Chokolove y a Manta les dieron más regalos, pues se iban a estudiar al extranjero. Y a pesar del disgusto que tenía Tamao por Horo, se graduaron con gran orgullo, siendo felicitados enormemente por sus amigos, familiares, y hasta por sus maestros.

Ese mismo día, en la tarde, todos estaban festejando el fin de cursos en la casa de Lyserg, que generosamente ofreció. Ahí, los hombres empezaron a organizar una pequeña despedida para Manta y Chokolove, mientras que las chicas simplemente charlaban.

¿Y si les conseguimos novia- opinaba Horo.

Horo Horo, se van a ir al extranjero, no llevarán chicas- decía Lyserg.

¿Entonces- preguntó Horo.

¿Y qué tal si vamos a un bar- opinó Hao.

¡Qué excelente idea Hao- gritó Horo entusiasmado.

Sí, y sería un momento donde aún podríamos estar con el "chocolatín" y con el "enano cabezón"- dijo Len.

Sí, pero el problema sería que nos den permiso- dijo Lyserg- sólo Horo, los gemelos y yo no podríamos, nuestros padres son muy estrictos de acuerdo a ese tema.

Yo podría salirme en la noche... Pilika me podría cubrir- opinó Horo.

Sí, y Milly a nosotros, ¿no crees Yoh- preguntó Hao.

Sí, tienes razón- contestó Yoh.

Y yo... me podría salir en la noche y regresar en la mañana, seguramente no se darían cuenta- dijo Lyserg.

Está bien, aceptamos el regalo, ¿pero en dónde nos veríamos- preguntó Manta.

¿Qué tal si yo paso por ustedes- preguntó Len.

¿Sí cabemos todos en tu carro, Len- quiso saber Manta.

Claro, cabrán todos, es lo suficientemente amplio- contestó Len.

Se pusieron de acuerdo en la hora en que Len pasaría por cada uno de ellos, y así, se fueron a sus casas.

Primero Len iba a pasar por los gemelos, pudieron salir porque sobornaron a Milly con una bolsa llena de dulces y helado gratis por un mes, cosa que les costó muy caro, pero pensaron que con un poco de ayuda por parte de sus amigos lograrían pagar esa promesa... luego Len recogió a Manta, luego a Chokolove, luego a Lyserg, y por último a Horo, pues su familia se dormía muy tarde.

Ya a la hora en que iban a pasar por él, alguien estaba abajo, en la sala, cosa que espantó mucho a Horo.

Soy yo, no te preocupes- le contestó su hermanita.

Me asustaste- dijo Horo.

¿A dónde vas- preguntó Pilika viendo que Horo no estaba vestido como para dormir.

Pilika, ¿te puedo confiar un secreto- preguntó Horo.

¿No será una de esas ideas raras y locas que se te meten a la cabeza, o sí- preguntó Pilika.

Ehm... no- dijo Horo.

Qué alivio- suspiró.

En realidad es de Hao- dijo Horo.

¡Hermano- dijo Pilika algo disgustada.

Iremos a un bar para despedir a Chokolove y a Manta- dijo Horo con cara de niño bueno.

¿Mis papás te dieron permiso- preguntó Pilika.

Ehm... no- contestó.

¿Entonces cómo piensas ir- preguntó Pilika.

Regresaré antes de que despierten, mi cuñadito vendrá por mi- dijo lo último con sarcasmo, haciendo que Pilika se sonrojara.

¿Y a qué hora regresarás- preguntó Pilika.

No sé... en la madrugada- contestó.

Está bien hermano, no les dirá a mis papás- le dijo Pilika.

¡Gracias hermanita- le besó la mejilla y corrió hacia la puerta.

¡Espera- lo detuvo Pilika.

¿Qué pasa- preguntó Horo.

¿Por qué Tam se enojó contigo- preguntó.

No lo sé, no me quiso decir- dijo algo triste.

Pilika le contó lo que Tamao le había dicho.

¡¿Cómo pudo pensar eso- dijo Horo preocupado.

Yo le dije que había escuchado mal, pero no hizo caso- dijo Pilika.

Pero yo sólo discutía con Hao, porque no quería que le hablara a Anna, además sólo estábamos jugando- dijo Horo- mejor mañana le explico porque ya me voy.

Está bien, pero regresas temprano- le alcanzó a decir Pilika.

¡No te preocupes, todo estará bien- le gritó Horo al salir.

Cuando este salió, Len ya lo estaba esperando en su carro junto con los demás.

Creo que hasta aquí termina el flash back de alegría, pues todo lo que sigue es más bien un flash back de tristeza, pues todo lo que pasa es muy horrendo. Les seguiré contando para que entiendan porqué digo que es un: flash back de tristeza.

Yo también les contaré este flash back de tristeza, que a nadie le gusta recordar, pues está lleno de agonía, dolor, pero sobre todo, tristeza...

Continuará...

Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que la escuela me tiene muy atareada.

Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Les doy gracias a:

Darla Asakura y a Katsurina Hinagami por darse el tiempo de leer mi fan fic.

Bueno, nos vemos el próximo capítulo, ¡no se lo pierdan! Estará muy emocionante, pero muy triste también.


End file.
